The Tip of Immortality
by kyouluva
Summary: Stefan and Elena's reactions to each other not being around. Lyric based drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Read and review! :)

**I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
><strong>**And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
><strong>**Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone**

_I miss you Stefan, _I write. Tears fall and land on the little notebook in my lap. Ink smears and I couldn't care less.

**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
><strong>**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

I curl into a ball, my knees instantly turn wet. _It's not fair._ I wasn't one to complain, but life sucked right then.

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
><strong>**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
><strong>**And I held your hand through all of these years  
><strong>**But you still have all of me**

Memories of Stefan and I flooded in. I remember when I was shivering and he kept me warm by giving me his sweatshirt. Little things like that is what I missed the most.

**You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
><strong>**Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
><strong>**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
><strong>**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

_Stefan._ I wrote his name over and over again. _Come home._ I needed him. And I know he needed me.


	2. Chapter 2

REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED, THANKS.

**I heard that you're settled down  
><strong>**That you found a girl and you're married now  
><strong>**I heard that your dreams came true  
><strong>**Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you**

The tears that didn't come when I found out, came now. They flowed freely, my face a sticky mess.

**Old friend, why are you so shy?  
><strong>**Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light**

I thought about Stefan all the time. I loved him and now he was married. I don't even know what happened to us that made everything come crashing down.

**I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited  
><strong>**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it  
><strong>**I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
><strong>**That for me, it isn't over**

I want nothing more than to see him; to see him happy. I can honestly say he will come back to me, but even though I cry for him now, I will not take him back.

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
><strong>**I wish nothing but the best for you, too  
><strong>**Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said  
><strong>**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead**

I will always love you Stefan, but we will never be together again; that is a promise.


	3. Chapter 3

REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED. THANK YOU.

**There's a fire starting in my heart  
><strong>**Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark  
><strong>**Finally I can see you crystal clear  
><strong>**Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare**

I dance the night away, imagining once or twice that I see your face. I feel safe here. The music is coarsing heavily through me and I'm on the floor, men on either side of me.

**See how I'll leave, with every piece of you  
><strong>**Don't underestimate the things that I will do  
><strong>**There's a fire starting in my heart  
><strong>**Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark**

You didn't think I could make it without you, did you Stefan? But I can, and I will.

**The scars of your love remind me of us  
><strong>**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
><strong>**The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
><strong>**I can't help feeling  
><strong>**We could have had it all**

Our best days are behind us and I don't want to remember them. It's over now.


	4. Chapter 4

I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND LEAVE A THOUGHTFUL REVIEW. THANKS 

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
><strong>**Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
><strong>**I don't know what you're expecting of me  
><strong>**Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
><strong>**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**

For so long I've thought about escaping, escaping from you. I've tried to clear my head, but you won't let me. So betraying you is all I have left. Now it is time to erase us.

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
><strong>**Become so tired so much more aware  
><strong>**I'm becoming this all I want to do  
><strong>**Is be more like me and be less like you**

I'm too tired to care. I'm walking away from you.

**Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
><strong>**Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?  
><strong>**Cause everything that you thought I would be  
><strong>**Has fallen apart right in front of you**

I really loved you, Elena. Goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED. THANK YOU.

**Listen to the song here in my heart  
><strong>**A melody I start but can't complete  
><strong>**Listen to the sound from deep within  
><strong>**It's only beginning to find release**

Stefan, I remember when I feared you. I remember when I lived only for you. But things have changed and it's time for me to push away from you.

**Oh, the time has come for my dreams to be heard  
><strong>**They will not be pushed aside and turned  
><strong>**Into your own all 'cause you won't listen**

I have to walk alone from here on out. I'm sorry you couldn't be here for me to make this decision, but you're gone and now our relationship is gone as well.


End file.
